Santa's Kiss
by DazzlinSparkle05
Summary: Bella absolutely hates the holiday season, but maybe this year Santa might change her mind. A/U, A/H, O/S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its character Stephanie Meyers does, I'm just playing with them…**

**Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody**

**Rating: M**

**Bella / Edward**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**Santa's Kiss**

I leaned against the doorway with my wine glass in hand. The lights on the Cullen's perfect tree sparkled. Lilly bounced around the room with as much excitement that a four-year old could have. My daughter freaking loved this holiday, where as I hated this time of year with a passion.

I watched her father curled up with his new wife, Alice, on the couch. They were so blissfully in love that it was bordering on sickening. I was happy for Jasper; I truly was, but sometimes it just sucked being alone.

"This is your third glass, Bella," Rosalie teased, tugging on my hair.

"So what?" I snipped at my sort of ex-sister-in-law/best friend.

Long story short, I had grown up in Forks with Jasper and Rosalie Hale. These two had been my best friends for my entire life. Right before we were supposed to start college, I wanted to lose my virginity. Jasper eagerly jumped at the opportunity to help me. It was Thanksgiving break our freshman year at U-dub that I found out I was preggo with Lilly.

The stupidest thing Jasper and I did was drag Rose, and her now husband, Emmett, on a road trip to Vegas to get married during the start of Christmas break. Our theory was if we were married and having a baby that Charlie would be less likely to murder me and castrate Jasper. In the long run, that theory was the worst idea ever.

The good news was my dad was pissed, but supported us. The bad news was Jasper and I got an apartment and tried to co-exist, but we ended up driving each other to the brink of insanity. He was too much a laid back stoner (my words) and I was a raving snarky bitch (his words). Our wedded hell lasted two months until I begged Charlie to take me to file for an annulment. Kim Kardashian had nothing on my sixty-three day marriage.

"Momma, Santa coming to see me?" Lilly asked, looking up at me with her bright brown eyes.

I took the opportunity to sit my wine glass on the mantle and scooped my adorable child into my arms.

"Yes he is, Lil," I said, adding soul-sucking enthusiasm to my voice.

I might hate the holidays, but I'd do anything for this kid. For the past four years of her existence, my life had revolved around her; every decision I made was for her.

She was smiling so big, I leaned forward and Eskimo kissed her. It earned me the cutest giggle. I glanced at Rose who was grinning at us. "She makes you this big ole softy, Bells," she smirked, smoothing Lilly's blonde curls down her back.

"You know this really meant a lot to him," Rose continued.

"I miss not being at my dad's," I replied honestly.

This was really the first Christmas I hadn't been home for. Dad was disappointed when I told him we wouldn't be spending tonight at his house, but he understood. This was Jazz's first Christmas with Alice as his wife and he wanted his daughter with him. Lilly wouldn't go without me either so here I am.

"I know, but you'll see him tomorrow," she nudged me and now I was in a funk. I bounced Lilly on my hip while I downed the rest of my wine.

The front door opened and closed before Dr. Cullen walked into the living room, stealing Rose's attention away from me. He unwrapped his scarf and unbuttoned his coat while he finished talking.

"Edward's stuck at the hospital. He became quite popular in the pediatric wing," he chuckled to Esme.

"I can imagine," she smiled, shaking her head.

Obviously I was missing the joke or whatever inside conversation Alice's parents had going on. All I knew was Alice's older brother was sort of an enigma. I didn't get a chance to meet him at Alice and Jasper's wedding because he was in Uganda with Doctors without Borders. She was devastated he couldn't be there, but basically told me what he was doing over there was more important.

The Cullen's had painted Edward to be some sort of saint, which to be honest, I was skeptical of how great this dude really was. It was a couple of weeks ago the prodigal son had returned to head up the pediatrics department at Carlisle's hospital. I knew one thing: Lilly was obsessed with her "Uncle Edward". After returning from a weekend with her dad and Alice, all Lilly would talk about was Edward. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit curious.

I did take the time to look at all the pictures Esme had of her children on the wall. The one of the small ginger kid with two missing front teeth had to be my favorite. His green eyes screamed mischief. Lily was mostly an angel, only throwing tantrums occasionally, but truthfully, I had a thing for bad kids. I thought they were hysterical and this photo of Esme's oldest told me he was that kind of kid. Alice's pictures taught me she was a natural blonde until college where she hacked off her long blonde locks in exchange for a raven black pixie cut. She was also a cheerleader, which didn't compute with me either. Yeah, she was happy for the most part, but not enough to be waving spirit sticks around.

By the time I polished off my fifth glass of wine, I was competing with Emmett for sloshiest houseguest. He was getting rowdy and I was just hitting the beginning signs of belligerence. Lilly had already been tucked in by then, hence why the drinking commenced. Hey, Carlisle kept offering me the wine. I think he sensed how uncomfortable I felt being with his family and not mine.

"So Jasper told us your thinking about expanding the store," he offered while Esme snuggled close to him and smiled at me.

I nodded. "I would like to add a café on. My dad and his wife said they would help if it's what I wanted," I explained with a hiccup. "Excuse me," I snorted.

"Hey Bell, why don'tchya head up to bed," Jasper grumbled.

I flipped him off, causing Alice to giggle. He shook his head as he stood and held his hand out to his wife. "We'll be heading upstairs then," he glared my way.

"Bella, we want to thank you for being here," Esme murmured. "I know it's a tradition for you to be with your dad and I really appreciate you giving us the opportunity to celebrate with you and Lilly."

"It's fine," I sighed feeling my funk slip back in.

"Shots," Em whisper yelled.

I grinned and stumbled over to him. I was surprised when Carlisle joined us and Rose and Esme said their good nights.

"Me and Edward usually do this, it's our tradition," he explained with a warm smile.

"You were a frat boy, weren't you doc?" Emmett boomed, nudging his shoulder.

"I was and Edward was a legacy."

"Rookies," I declared, slamming back my Jack.

I don't remember how I got back to my room or how I woke up half dressed in my pajamas. I had one arm through the sleeve of my t-shirt, making my boobs cold because my shirt was only half on and my sleep shorts were chilling out around my thighs. I was a hot mess. Once I straightened everything out, I stumbled downstairs for a glass of water. Again, since I was still pretty much drunk, I fell face first over the arm of the Cullen's couch after my two glasses of water.

I heard shuffling and wrapping paper. I blinked slowly seeing a man in a red Santa suit setting out Christmas gifts in front of the tree. He even had a red hat on too.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, turning back to look at me. "You're Bella, Lilly's mom, right?"

I stared at the young version of Santa, under his hat his auburn waves peeked out. His cropped beard was totally red and it was almost funny the contrast difference in his hair. He was smiling and his eyes crinkled, making him sort of really hot.

"Wow, Santa knows my name," I rolled my eyes as I sat up, folding my legs under me.

"With sarcasm like that you're definitely on the naughty list," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

I heard a little gasp from the stairs and panicked. Lilly was such a little sneak and I knew this, which is why I was on the couch. Okay, in reality my drunken ass passed out here after I got my water to rehydrate. Lil was curious and precocious; of course she would try to sneak a peek at old Saint Nick giving her a shit ton of presents.

Since Santa's back was facing her I pulled him into me. Again, remember I said how I panicked? Well my panicking led to me kissing fucking Santa Claus. It started out real awkward. My lips were pressed against his frozen ones and then he surprised me by moving his against mine. It was when his tongue snuck into my mouth that I sobered up.

"Keep this PG-13, jolly boy," I warned against his lips. "My kid is watching."

"Well she just witnessed you kissing me," he snorted in disbelief.

"She believes in Santa, if you turned around you would be scarring her adolescence," I reasoned.

Santa's emerald eyes were searching mine before he gave me a crooked grin.

"Hmm, are you wearing cherry chapstick?" I asked, licking my lips for a second after pulling away.

"It's cold out and my lips were getting chapped," he defended as he pushed his erection further against my thigh.

"Huh, I though Santa was a-sexual," I mused.

"I'm married," he huffed.

"Oh, really," I raised an eyebrow.

"Santa has to stay in character."

I sighed shaking my head. I went around him and proceeded to where Lilly was sitting on the stairs.

"What are you doing up, little miss?" I questioned with my hands on my hips.

"Momma, Santa's giving us presents," she bounced.

"He won't be if you don't get your cute butt back into bed," I told her, lifting her into my arms.

She rested her head on my shoulder as Santa moved around and let out a few ho, ho, hos for good measure.

"You gave Santa kisses," Lilly pointed out with a giggle.

"That's a secret so don't tell anyone," I whispered, placing a finger to my lips.

"Otay," she nodded seriously.

I carried her back into the Princess room Esme had done for her and tucked her blankets around her.

"Now stay in bed until you see the sun outside or all of your presents will disappear," I explained.

Her eyes widened. "Disappear?"

"Like poof, gone," I waved my hands around for affect.

"I won't get up again," she promised.

I kissed her nose before she kissed both my cheeks and we said our goodnights again. When I slipped out into the hall, Santa was leaning against the wall next to Edward's doorway.

"Really? All the presents will disappear," he smirked.

"With her you have to think on your toes. If I didn't say that she'll just keep getting out of bed and I'll have to keep wrangling her back in," I defended, stopping right in front of Santa.

His green eyes roamed over my face and body until his hand started to gently tug on mine. He was leading me into his room.

"I've seen pictures of you at Rose's house," he confessed. "At Alice's they have a ton with Lilly and them, but none with you."

"Rose is my family. Jasper and I have what one would call a love-hate relationship. I love him for giving me Lilly, but hate him for being a grade A douche ninety eight point nine percent of the time," I admitted.

"You were best friends though?"

"When we were kids. You know it's very rare that people say oh this is my BFF from ninth grade. I get why people don't keep in touch… they change and grow up."

"But Rose is still your best friend," he argued.

"Rose is an exception," I shrugged.

"His loss is my gain," Santa smiled crookedly.

"You're very sure of yourself, Santa," I said, placing my hands on his chest.

"Not sure," he corrected. "You're very beautiful and I would be a jackass if I didn't acknowledge that and pursue you."

I took my left hand, cupping it around his neck to pull him down to me so I could kiss him. Who would have thought Santa to be 6'3"? He even had to crouch down to meet my lips. I had reached up when I kissed him downstairs. At least now he was accommodating to my shortness.

He lifted me until I wrapped my legs around him. It was awkward due to his prosthetic fluff belly. Santa laughed carefully, placing me on the bed.

"Please tell me that thing is fake because if we proceed and it's not I'm afraid your gut might suffocate me," I teased.

"So no fatties?" he asked, cocking his head at me.

"No fatties," I answered with a frown before wiggling my eyebrows at him. "Well no fatties of the round kind."

"That's very crass, Bella. You're definitely on the naughty list now," he grinned.

I watched him shrug out of his coat and throw his belly in the corner of the room, revealing his lean torso.

"I think I'm totally fine being on the naughty list. I endorse it actually," I nodded to myself, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Christ," he groaned, flying at me.

I squealed as his cool hands grabbed at me. Santa pulled at me until I was pinned under him. His lips found mine and we just kept kissing until we were out of breath. He started to tug at my shorts, his fingers finding me wet. I threw his ridiculous hat off and pulled at his hair as he explored under the waistband of my shorts.

"Please, just everything off," I pleaded.

He nodded helping me out of my shorts as I pushed the elastic of his red velvet pants down. "Condom, Santa," I panted. "I have no idea where your candy cane has been."

"Hold on," he gritted, reaching over into his nightstand reveal a familiar foil packet.

I took the packet out of his shaky hands and opened it. I pulled out the condom and rolled it onto Santa's very ready dick.

"Santa, if this is what happens to girls on your naughty list," I began as he slowly pushed in.

"There's only one girl on my naughty list," he grunted while he sheathed himself fully inside of me.

"Jesus Christ," I cried out as he stretched me.

"I get this is his birthday and all, but this is my present," Santa mumbled, thrusting forward.

I laughed so hard that I tightened around him causing him to groan and bury his scratchy face in my neck.

"You're so fucking tight," he breathed.

"Since I conceived Lilly, one might call me a born again virgin," I revealed my sex history up front. The first time scared me shitless because I conceived. One time is all it takes kids.

"Seriously?" he puffed out kissing my neck.

"Congratulations, you are the second man to ever have sex with me," I spouted out wryly.

I heard him huff out something about last, but became distracted as he picked up his speed.

"Sooo good."

"Too good… perfection."

He pumped in and out as our skin slapped. My nails dug into his back the deeper he sank. I was at the edge when he hitched my leg around him.

"I-I'm the-re," I screamed incoherently.

"Just…almost…huh," he cried out, releasing into me.

His weight fell on me while we caught our breaths. "Not Santa, but definitely a sex God," I declared still winded.

He pulled out, rolling beside me before pulling me into his arms. "If I'm a God then you're a goddess," Edward murmured, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Let's sleep?" he suggested, kissing my shoulder.

He wrapped the comforter around us while I snuggled closer to his chest. I couldn't believe that this had happened. I just met him and I preceded to have hot, hot sex with a stranger in a Santa suit.

"Merry Christmas," my child yelled from the hall. "Daddy," she shrieked as I heard her feet patter further away from the door.

"Will she be looking for you?" Edward's raspy voice asked as his fingers brushed my ribs.

"Mmm, she knows better," I sighed.

"You're not a morning person I take it?"

"I just don't like yelling and waking people up. She knows that and respects it," I explained. "When she's with me for the week, she just slips into bed with me in the mornings. She's my cuddle bug."

"You're a great mom from what my sister and Jazz have told me," he encouraged. "And from what I witnessed last night."

"I try to be," I bopped his nose with his hat, which I found tossed over on his lamp. "I think Santa has a thing for moms," I teased.

"No, Santa has a thing for you," he tugged me down until I was lying beside him again and he kissed me.

"God, I had a one night stand with Santa," I groaned.

"A one night stand with Santa and a possible relationship with Edward. You were busy last night," he playfully kissed my neck.

Fifteen minutes later we were in the kitchen and Edward was pouring me a cup of coffee. Everyone was staring at us in confusion and disbelief, well except for Alice. She had this smug knowing look on her face.

"I saw Momma, kissing Santa," Lilly tattled with a giggle from Jasper's lap, causing the whole room to go eerily quiet.

Jasper stopped eating his pancakes and just stared at me. Rose was silently laughing while Emmett finally barked out a laugh. Hell, even Alice started to giggle; thank God her parents hadn't come down yet. How would I explain fucking their son on his childhood bed while he was dressed as Santa. That sounded kinky and fucked up, even for me.

"I kissed Santa and I liked it," I finally spoke up with a shrug, hiding my smirk in my coffee mug. "Sue me."

"I know for a fact Santa loved kissing you," Edward murmured as he brushed my hair over my shoulder.

**A/N: This is my very first one-shot and I hope you enjoy. This has been beta'd by my amazing betas ****Dolphin62598 and rainydays23. ****Thanks! To add on, let me know what you think and I might just make this into a multi chapter fic. Happy Holidays!**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I want to thank you all for your kind words! Just a heads up for those of you following for more, I posted the continuation as a separate story. It's called Which Brings Me to You. Please check it out and let me know what you think. Everything will lead up until the one shot and continue after. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
